


Five nights (These will be the last)

by siren_of_the_ocean



Series: Tim Drake AU's [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Five Nights at Freddy's, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Tim Drake, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Spoilers, Gen, Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, Violence to animatronics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_of_the_ocean/pseuds/siren_of_the_ocean
Summary: When Michael Afton shows up at the batcave asking Red Robin for help, Tim didn't exactly expect what followed.William Afton? Alive, or at least kind of? And now haunting a haunted house?No. Tim would not stand for that man to survive. Not if he has anything to do with it.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim drake & michael afton
Series: Tim Drake AU's [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Five nights (These will be the last)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: implied child death. Implied child murder. Spoilers for the end of FNAF 3.

There's only 2 of them that now how it really started. And neither of them are talking.

Batman stands to the side, watching silently as Tim stares down Constantine and Zatanna. The boy rivals him in determination. He won't budge unless he wants to. 

At Tim's side stands the man that they brought in. A supposed magic user, who threatened to take over the planet. But now. Now he just looks smug, even as Tim glares at him out of the corner of his eye. 

The trio had brought the man to the cave for interrogation. But everything was derailed the second he stepped inside. 

"Hey, Cassidy says Hi" the man had stated, his eyes locked on Red Robin's white out lenses. Even with his hands cuffed behind his back and the threat of 2 powerful magic users, he had sounded happy, content, smug even. 

And it had made no sense until Red Robin removed his cowl and stepped between the and the threat. "He's a friend" Tim had said, even as he undid the cuffs around the man's wrists. 

Constantine had moved to intervene but by that time, the man was already free and standing at Tim's side. And all of that had led to this moment. 

Batman, Constantine and Zatanna staring down his former Robin in the batcave, a released prisoner at his side. And they were quite possibly losing. 

Tim is beyond stubborn, especially when he knows he's right. And even more so if everyone moves to act without all the facts. Which is what the three of them are doing. Moving and acting without actually acknowledging the information Tim had given them. Sloppy. 

"You know each other?" Batman inquires, dropping his obvious fighting stance in favor of a more hidden ready stance. Zatanna tilts her head at him before standing down, elbowing Constantine to get him to drop his stance. 

"Well obviously. I just didn't know how to contact him. So I drew some attention from the people who were bound to take me to him" the man says, a smirk still on his lips. "Us" Batman finishes, thinking over the encounter again. 

The man hadn't resisted their attempts to bring him in. Hadn't damaged property or threatened human lives. Not really. All he did was make a threat and seem imposing. And Batman had fallen for it. A bluff. 

"You could have just contacted me in my civilian form, Mike" Tim says, sounding exasperated now that there was no immediate threat. "Now where's the fun in that?" Mike apparently, chuckles before going serious "I didn't have time. We need to move fast and I'm not sure how much time we have for it" he continues. 

Batman could see Tim's stance change at that. His shoulders drew up, his eyes focused and his fingers started tapping on the desk. Subtle tells that Batman had learned from Tim's time as Robin. Tim was getting ready for business. 

"What happened?" Tim asks, immediately taking a seat at the computer and starting a search. Something to do with Freddy Fazbear's pizza. A few names as well. But nothing that made sense for anyone but Tim. 

"A new attraction opened up. Fazbear Frights. Haunted house kinda thing, centered around Freddy's. I went to take a look and didn't really see anything of interest. The first night at least" Mike begins to tell. "Night guard, again?" Tim asks, a wry smile pulling at his lips. 

"You know it. Anyway. On the third night, they apparently found a whole animatronic sealed away behind a hidden room. Wanna take a guess as to who?" Mike asks, eyes going a bit dark as he continues. Tim's whole body had frozen when Mike mentioned the hidden room. 

Batman couldn't see Tim's reaction but the renewed, fevered tapping gave the impression of panic or urgency. "Afton?" Tim clarifies, the name sparking a hint of recognition in Batman. 

"Well. Kinda. You know how it is. I call him Springtrap. Really creepy. Only had one night with him so far" Mike says, casually sitting on the desk next to Tim's elbow. The only reaction that Tim gives is to move his coffee cup to his other side. 

"Bats. I got this. Sorry you all got dragged into this, though" Tim says, closing all the windows on the computer and standing. Constantine sputters a protest at being thrown off a case like a child but Zatanna backs off easily. 

Batman isn't sure how to react. Tim had always been his most secretive child. No-one really knew all that much about his life before Robin. And Tim never shared. 

Usually, Bruce would let something like this slide, but his curiosity was peaked. Who was this man? How did he know Tim? What had Tim reacting like that to a mention of a room? 

Bruce resolved to find out. 

xxxx

Tim hadn't expected this when he woke up this morning. Mike never contacted him. They generally avoided each other after the...mission. Tim had honestly thought that everything was done. Over with. 

But the past never stays in the past. And Tim's past had come knocking in the most dramatic manner possible. I mean, really. Being dragged in by Batman himself and 2 of the best magic users? Was that really necessary? 

Mike and Tim hadn't even gotten along that well. They did keep to the same circles. But after Tim's parents had died and William Afton declared a suspect for murder? Those ties fell apart relatively quickly. 

They met once after that. When Tim was investigating the missing night guards and found Mike on duty. They talked. Mike shared his knowledge of the situation. And the situation was dealt with. 

That was supposed to be the end of it. 

But Mike came back with news. Afton had somehow survive being springlocked. Had somehow fused with the golden Bonnie animatronic. And was now haunting not a Freddy Fazbear's but a new place. 

Tim's eyes hardened with resolve. He and Mike, they would take care of the problem once and for all. Afton would not survive this. Not if Tim had anything to do with it. 

The last few years' research would come in handy. Especially hacking into Henry's databases and files. 

Tim smiles as Zatanna drags Constantine away by his wrist, Batman still seeming undecided. So Tim makes the choice for him. "I'm calling in that favor you owe me. You won't investigate this. If you do, I will tell Dick about that time you-" "Alright, Tim. No need to continue. I will not investigate" Batman interrupts. 

Tim's smile turns sharp as he waits for Batman to leave the cave. And waits. Until Bruce sighs, heading toward the stairs. Only then does Tim turn back to the desk, grabbing a jamming device and turning it on when he sees Bruce leave out of the corner of his eye. 

"Alright. We should assume that Afton hasn't recognized you. Since he hasn't approached, right?" Tim starts

"No he hasn't approached me. And he probably won't. I've changed quite a bit" 

"Perfect. Then, assuming that you're alright with this, I'll take your place for the next few nights. Eventually, I'll burn it to the ground. That should destroy all the remnant in his body. It should get rid of him for real this time" Tim says, keeping an eye on Mike's expression. 

"Don't you all have a rule against killing?" Mike asks, but he doesn't seem to be offended. Tim takes that as acceptance of the plan, starting his emails to distribute his cases around the family. He asks Jason to take over his patrol and let's Lucius know that he'll be unavailable at night for the next few days. 

Then he turns and starts packing a bag. Mike might be comfortable to go only with the protection the bosses deem to give him. But Tim isn't risking his life just to appease some idiots who think they know what they're doing. 

So Tim packs an array of tasers, with varying ranges. He packs a strong flashlight, 3 battery packs along with some mirrors. Might as well light up the whole place. Then he includes a single EMP and his collapsible staff. 

After everything is packed, he faces Mike "It doesn't count as killing. Especially when Afton is already dead" he says, nodding to Mike. 

The clock ticks over to 11:40 PM as Tim stands. Mike stands with him, laying a hand on his shoulder in support before taking a deep breath "End it. We did what we could for the kids but it won't matter if he gets out" he says. 

Mike follows Tim out of the cave, making to leave before Tim stops him "Take the night. Take one of the guest bedrooms and get some rest, Mike" Tim says. Tim then steers Mike into one of the rooms and shoves him inside. 

Then Tim takes off. He takes the golf for discretion and heads to the GPS location. 

It takes 10 minutes to reach his destination, a half-constructed building with a sign off to the side. You can still see some of the scaffolding around the sides of the building but in the dark, it seems incredibly creepy. 

Tim has 10 minutes to get to the office before Afron comes after him. Usually Tim would get dressed in the uniform but if Tim is going to die, he's going to die comfortable. 

The hallway to the office is lined with old posters, creepy lighting and animatronic masks. Looks like this dude went all out with Freddy's merch. He even has the empty heads of some of the animatronics. 

Tim stares at Foxy's empty head with apprehension. This particular animatronic had tried to take his head off with his hook. Tim even has the scar on his collarbone from that incident. 

The office itself is pretty rudimentary. You can see that this guy doesn't know about the animatronics and the danger that they pose. 

There's a large glass window in front of the desk, an open door to the left. The entire setting screams at Tim. This is not a defensible position. 

But Tim settles into the chair, pulling the camera screen in front of him and placing the ventilation screen at his side. "Ventilation? Errors? What?" Tim asks before delving into the mechanics of the thing. 

Night 4

Tim keeps an eye on Afton as he moves from room to room. His strategy is to keep Afton to the room furthest from him. 

Using children's laughter to lure him room to room is incredibly creepy though. Especially when you take into account Afton's killing spree and...disproportionate interest in children. 

So Tim keeps Springtrap at the edge of the building, keeps luring him back and forth between the rooms. Until the first time the ventilation fails. 

Tim can see Freddy limping in front on the window. He can see him coming closer. He looks...different. But then Freddy lunges and Tim immediately goes for the taser. 

The taser goes right through him. It sets off Tim's fear response and has him breathing heavily while everything fades back into view. The ventilation error flashing red. 

Tim reaches over and resets the ventilation, resetting everything shortly after that. Freddy must have been an illusion. A hallucination. But Tim has seen hallucinations. From Fear. And this is different, it feels different. 

But Tim keeps going. Springtrap somehow made it quite a bit further into the hallways. So Tim lured him back a room before settling back into the routine. 

The ventilation malfunctions a few more times before Springtrap somehow makes it to the window. 

When Tim sees him, his entire body freezes. His eyes are locked on Springtrap's disturbingly human ones. At this range, Tim can see some of the organic material in between the mechanical bits. But Tim doesn't dare look away. Doesn't dare move his eyes from Afton's. 

And when Tim blinks one moment, Springtrap is gone. Tim immediately raced through the cameras, and finds Afton a bit closer to the office than he's comfortable with. 

Tim slows his breathing and falls back into the pattern. This continues a few times before the bell rings. 6 AM. Done for the night. 

Tim packs his bag and heads back to the manor, in a stupor. He probably shouldn't be driving. Especially when he can't actually feel his fingers. 

xxxx

By the time Tim makes it back to the manor, most of the inhabitants are awake and getting ready. Sitting by the table for breakfast. 

Dick barely stops inhaling his cereal to wave at Tim. Bruce waves at him, his eyes still focused on the newspaper. Only Damian really reacts "Drake! Who is the man in the extra room? Did you bring a dalliance back to the manor?!" Damian screeches. 

Tim does not have time for him. Nor the energy to deal with the demon brat. "He's a friend, Damian. He will be staying with us for a while" Tim says, as he heads upstairs to get ready. The grind never stops, after all. 

So Tim goes upstairs, greets Mike before getting dressed and then heads to Wayne Enterprises. He stops once to inform Mike that he'll be staying in the manor for the time being. 

Wayne Enterprises bores him for the day, Tam providing the only real entertainment. Tam is awesome, Tim thinks as he sips the coffee Tam brought him. No board meetings, luckily but a grueling meeting with Finance. 

At the end of the day, Tim is exhausted, even as he starts up his car and pulls out of his reserved parking space. He even jumps when he parks at the manor, swearing when he sees a broken, green golden Freddy laying on the sidewalk. 

A second later and the illusion is gone. 

Tim stares at that part of the sidewalk for a bit before shaking his head. He resolves to get some sleep before his shift later tonight. 

If he goes to bed now, at 5:40, Tim will get around 5 hours of sleep before he has to wake up. That's decent. 

Tim passes Mike's silent room, peeking in to see Mike asleep on the bed. He smiles before moving on. 

Night 5

Tim arrives prepared once again. He still has his tasers and bo staff though this time, he also has his rebreather. 

The night settles into the same pattern as the night before. Springtrap at the back of the building. Springtrap moves. Find Springtrap. Lure him back a room. Reset ventilation. And repeat. 

Tim has the rebreather in his mouth the entire time. And he resets the ventilation often. He doesn't give much attention to the shifting shadows for that reason. And that is why Balloon boy's appearance scares him so much. 

He has the rebreather in. He reset the ventilation not even 10 minutes ago. And yet, there he is, shocked to the core by Balloon boy, broken and old and green. It shouldn't be possible. 

In his haste to open the cameras, Tim jams the mechanism, locking it in place. And by the time he can see Springtrap again, he's right at the window.

Tim locks eyes with him again but this time, he doesn't freeze. He purposefully holds Springtrap's stare until he's gone. It had worked last night after all. Tim stares him down. 

And so it goes. Tim continuing the pattern he'd learned and ignoring the phantoms when they pop up. He gives up on regularly resetting ventilation, since it doesn't seem to do anything. 

But he makes it. He makes it through the night. He makes it back home. He makes it to work. 

He makes it. 

The next night's plan is different. Tim has a plan for ending it. Once and for all. 

He's going to set the building on fire. 

Of course, he'll have to be inside the building while it burns. At least for a bit. Tim will set the laughter to ring inside the building until the speaker system melts. Just so that Springtrap doesn't run. 

Tim runs this plan by Mike, as they sit in Tim's room. Mike seems concerned for Tim's safety before Tim reassures him "I'm not gonna stay in the building long. I'm just going to set it on fire, wait for it to spread and then set the laughter to a specific room". 

Mike seems less apprehensive after that. He tells Tim what he knows about remnant and promises to keep an eye out for anything on the radars. 

To prepare, Tim packs explosives, gasoline, firefighters, delayed fire starters and normal matches. All of that, along with his normal gear should get him through the night. 

Mike bids him good luck, sticking to his side as he downs his coffee. 

And then, Tim is off. 

Night 6 - Bonus. 

Tim arrives in the office and takes it all in. It will no longer be here tomorrow. 

In the hallway, he had splashed gasoline between the delayed action firestarters, the firefighters and some minor explosives. And it all leads to this office. 

Tim sits in the chair, finding Afton closer to the office tonight. Then he starts playing. The game they've played the last 2 nights would end tonight. And Tim refuses to lose. 

When Afton appears in the room where the laughter rings out, Tim strikes a match against the box. He can see Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie watching him in their ghostly forms. He can feel them waiting. 

He drops the match. 

The flames spread quickly along the line of gasoline. Setting off a firestarter here, a firefighter there. Maybe an explosion or 2. And soon enough, Tim has a good blaze going in the building. 

The phantom animatronics disappear in the heat of the office, leaving Tim alone in the room as the building burns around him. He left a path open to the exit but before he goes, Tim leans over to the console and sets the child's laughter to play one more time. 

Then, he books it out of the room. He can feel the flames licking at his arms and feet. The blaze is stronger than he anticipated. 

A beam falls from the ceiling in the hallway, Tim forced to duck and roll on the burning floor. He earns himself a burn along his left forearm for his trouble. 

As Tim reaches the exit, though. A green animatronic steps in front of him. Not one of his former friends. Not this time. This time, it's a green bunny. A green bunny that used to be gold. 

And it's blocking Tim's exit. 

With the amount of adrenaline and momentum that Tim currently has, he only takes a second to think about it. Then he's lowering his body, crouching slightly before launching himself at the window next to the door. 

The glass shatters when he makes contact, one particularly large piece cutting a line down the back of his shoulder. The smaller pieces embed in his palms as he lands, rolling to the side. 

A second later and the roof of the building caves in. 

Tim stares at the bright, burning building before taking his phone out from his pocket. His emergency contact already pulled up. 

"Hey" 

Silence on the other end. 

"Could you....Could you maybe come pick me up?" 

And on the other end of the call, Jason grunts before hanging up. But Tim knows. Jason will be here. 

So he waits. He sits in front of the burning building and he waits. 

He can feel blood soaking his shirt at the back from the cut to his shoulder, along with the glass shards embedded in his palms. He can feel the growing headache from the extended stay in the heat. 

He waits. 

And when Jason pulls up on his motorcycle, Tim doesn't react. Jason stares at the burning building before taking a look at Tim. 

He sees the blistered skin on his forearm, the bloody cut down his shoulder and the bloody palms. He sees the red flush on Tim' face from heat exhaustion. And he picks Tim up like a rag doll. 

Jason sets Tim on the back of the bike, handing him a helmet and making sure Tim puts it on. He forces Tim to clasp his hands around Jason's waist. And they're off. 

xxxx

The arrival at the manor is loud. That's a Tim really noticed. He remembers something vague about Mike defending Jason against Dick. 

But he wakes up in his bed, daylight shining bright around him. Jason sitting on one side of the bed, a paperback open in his hand. Mike sitting ag his side, asleep in the chair. 

When Tim shifts to take everything in, Jason closes the book. "Ya gave us quite a scare there, Timbo" he says, almost sounding nonchalant if it weren't for the notes of concern in his voice. 

His voice wakes Mike, who sits up to rub at his eyes before actually noticing that Tim is awake. "Tim! You said you weren't gonna stay that long! Idiot!" Mike yells before clutching Tim in a sideways hug. 

"I wasn't gonna stay that long. The building was more flammable than expected. And Afton cut me off at the exit" Tim says, thinking back to earlier today. "Well. Don't do it again. Golden boy thought I blew ya up" Jason says, to which Mike huffs "I had to explain that you blew up a building though so expect some interrogation" Mike explains. 

Tim lets out a loud sigh at that. Great. Just great. But his lips tip up in a smile. After all, it's over now. It has to be. 

xxxx

Earlier that day, Michael Afton watches the smouldering remains of the building Tim burned to the ground through a satellite feed. 

He glances over the destruction before stopping. There. In the wreckage. There's movement. 

And as Michael watches, Springtrap rises from the ashes and wreckage. 

"I'm going to come find you" Michael swears, watching his father limp away.


End file.
